World in Flames
by Subject87
Summary: The world is ending and Carly can only think of one person she wants to be with during an apocalypse... A certain tech producer next door.


The brunette eighteen year old's eyes fluttered open slowly and glanced at the clock, 2:30 in the morning and she had work tomorrow, with a groan she slowly got out of bed and walked to the door, something felt wrong, but she wasn't sure what. The closer she got to the door the warmer the room became, which seemed odd since it was the middle of December.

The eighteen year old had just recently gotten a job at the Groovy Smoothy, again, to start saving for college and an apartment as she still lived with Spencer in Bushwell Plaza. She headed downstairs, where the heat was almost unbearable, and opened the door to find a fire starting down the hall and spreading fast. She quickly slammed the door shut and ran upstairs, heading for the fire escape, and crawled out one of the windows but stopped. Bushwell Plaza wasn't the only thing on fire, below the streets burned and a burnt smell rose through the air until it nearly suffocated her.

She fell backwards, landing on her back, and tried not to cry as she got up and slammed the window shut, wanting the smell to go away.

When Carly finally calmed down she looked out the window and gasped as the flames rose higher and higher. _Please be okay... Freddie. _She blinked in surprise as the first person to pop into her head was the dark haired boy that lived across the hall and how she wanted him here... With her. She'd never really given much thought to how she felt about him, but now she realized (and what better time to realize it than during a disaster?) she was in love with him, in love with the nerdy boy next door who had loved her since he was eleven years old. "Please... Find me." she muttered as the flames flickered near her window.

She sat back down on the bed, seemingly giving up on escaping this place, and let her fantasies about how the technical genius next door would save her.

_Her door opened, the flames had yet to reach her apartment, and in walked Fredward Benson "You okay Carls?" Was all he said. _

_She smiled and ran to him, hugging him, "I was worried... I was worried about you." _

_He returned her smile, "Not even death could keep me away from you..." He leaned into kiss her and she gladly mimicked the motion. _

She was shaken out of her thoughts by Spencer walking into her room, "I swear I didn't do it!" he said.

The brunette giggled at her older brother and shook her head, "I know.."

He put his arm around her shoulder, "Worried about Sam?"

She shrugged, "Not really..." _I'm worried about Freddie, I want him here but he's no where to be found. _

He just smiled knowingly, as if he understood exactly who she was worried about, "I'm gonna go see if there's any news, okay?"

She nodded and he left her alone to her thoughts. Her phone lay on the nightstand beside her bed and she grabbed it, no service, and she couldn't help but laugh. It was December 21st: the end of the world

Her phone went back onto the nightstand and her gaze went back to the window, all she could see now was smoke. The burning smell washed in through the vents and she nearly gagged at the stench.

Ten minutes later a knock on her window startled her and she opened it to find Freddie Benson, the very guy she'd been thinking about since she woke up. "Freddie? What are you doing here?!"

"Couldn't sleep, and when I saw the fire I was worried about you." he admitted.

"What about your Mom?"

"She got called in when the fires first started in Seattle, or so her note said... I think."

Carly nodded, "I've been worried about you..."

"I've been worried about you too, it really is the end of the world huh?"

"I guess so..."

"Carly, listen um.."

"No, wait.." The brunette sighed, "If there was one person I would want to spend the end of the world with... It's you."

"What?"

She sighed and kissed him softly, "I've been thinking about things and, I wish I'd realized this earlier but... I love you, and I want no one but you."

He found himself blushing and grinned, "Is it too late for you to love me? " he asked.

"Nope... Never."

He kissed her softly just as her door began to burn, and the fire slowly crept it's way into her room.

**Note: **here's my end of the world fic, Creddie style! This little oneshot was inspired by World in Flames by In This Moment so I don't own anything in this fic. Happy December 21st !


End file.
